


The Fess-Up

by CatrinaSL



Series: Things You Said [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and Clint are best friends. Natasha thinks they need to get over themselves and fess up.





	The Fess-Up

**Author's Note:**

> 58) things you were afraid to say

"Hey, um... got a minute?" Clint asked, leaning against the door frame next to her and casting a glance around the lab.

Or at least that's what Darcy assumed he said. She popped her earbud out. "What's up?"

"Uh..." Clint looked uncomfortable. He made a face, then shook his head. "Never mind. Sorry I bothered you."

Darcy frowned as he disappeared from the doorway. She paused her music, untangled herself from her earbuds, and took off after him.

"Clint!" she called, just as he reached the elevators. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Fine," he replied, in a tone that said he wasn't.

"No, you're not," she told him, laying a hand on his arm. "What is it? Are you guys assembling?"

He shook his head.

"Is Nat refusing to order that pizza we like for movie night?"

"No, it's—it's not that."

Darcy wracked her brain for reasons why Clint could be nervous/uncomfortable/awkward. Then her eyes widened and she gasped. "Is Hill  _ canceling _ movie night?!"

"No, Darce, calm down." Clint laughed and reached out to pull Darcy in for a hug. "It's nothing like that."

"Then why are you so weird?" Darcy asked, her voice muffled against his chest.

"I'm just... afraid," Clint admitted.

Darcy pushed away so that she could look up at him. "Of what?"

Clint looked distressed, squirming away from her and rubbing the back of his neck while he looked out the window at the end of the hall instead of at Darcy. "I'm gonna kill Nat," he muttered.

"Time out," Darcy said. "Seriously, what is your deal?"

Clint pushed out a sigh. "I'm afraid to say it."

"Say  _ what _ ?!" Darcy demanded.

"It's just... I think it's gonna screw up... this. If I say it."

"Clint." Darcy grabbed both his arms and shook him. "You're driving me nuts. You  _ know _ you can tell me anything; I'm your best friend."

He looked down at her sadly. "Yeah, that's—"

"Wait, are you friend-breaking up with me?" Darcy interrupted. "Have I been usurped? Did Tony make you new arrows again? I'll have to take him out. Know any assassins for hire that'd be up for delivering some laxative-laced brownies to a best-friend-stealing billionaire?"

" _ Darcy _ ," Clint laughed. "We're still best friends. I just... I don't know if you're going to still want to be if I tell you what I came up here to tell you. And if you don't and things get weird, I'm going to blame Natasha, because she's the one who told me to get over myself and fess up."

Darcy's eyes widened, but she ducked her head so Clint wouldn't see. "Then fess up already."

Clint shifted his feet uneasily. "Guess I can't get out of it now, huh?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Okay. Well, uh, you know the other day when... when I told you I loved you?"

"Uh-huh." 

"And you said, 'I love you too, best friends forever'?"

"Sure," Darcy's gaze was fixed on the floor.

Clint took another deep breath. "I sort of didn't mean it like that."

"Didn't mean it like what."

"Platonically."

Darcy nodded, her lips pressed tightly together. "So you meant it...?"

"Romantically," Clint clarified.

"Right."

"I love you."

"Okay."

"Best case scenario here would be you jumping into my arms," Clint told her. "I guess worst case would be you punching me like Nat taught you to and telling me you never want to see me again, which is sort of why she's not my favorite person right now."

"With the teaching me to punch or the egging you on?" Darcy asked.

"Well, the second one," Clint said. "The punch wouldn't hurt as much as you saying something like that and meaning it."

Darcy nodded. "Is that verbatim? 'Get over yourself and fess up'?"

Clint frowned. "Yeah I think so, why?"

"Be...cause it's the same thing she said to me," Darcy confessed reluctantly. 

Clint blinked at her. "What... did she think you should fess up to?" he asked slowly. 

Darcy answered him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176988050178/the-fess-up)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
